


When Bad Things Happen, What Do You Do?

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt, Graphic Description, Hurt, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Bad things happen to both good and to bad people. People suffer the consequences of their actions, and people suffer at the hands of other people's actions by just being there. Life is never fair, and never just.You can see the cruelty in it.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Seeing Crimson-Sayaka Maizono

**Author's Note:**

> If you are squicked out by blood, by gore, by anything that will cause you immense amount of trauma, I advise you to leave. Welcome to bad things happen bingo, where I will hurt, break and torture the characters that my tumblr followers so kindly gave me. In turn, I will be as sadistic as I possibly can. Whether it's tear filled angst or actually physically breaking a person, there are no limits here.
> 
> It is also safe to say that I will not be getting this betaed. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I will edit my gratitiude and credit onto here.
> 
> Please be safe. 
> 
> Chapter Summary:
> 
> Can anyone see her through the bloodstained clothing?

Pain. Unbridled pain. Sayaka slumped against the shower wall, blood starting to edge from the knife and began to profusely stain her white uniform top in a crimson hue. She looked up and saw Leon step back, staring at her with an expression that was mixed with fear and with guilt. She could see specks of her blood also tainting the white of his shirt. Was that...supposed to be symbolic? They were innocent when they first got there, and then they were told to kill….

Sayaka had planned for it. She wanted to be in Naegi’s room. She thought that...if she switched places she could clean the room up of the struggle. She could make it seem as if…

Her body trembled from the shock and she looked down at the knife. Oh that was terrifying. Tears that she tried to keep herself from crying, started to pool at the edges of her eyes. She watched Leon hastily leave the bathroom, through blurry vision but she couldn’t...keep her eyes open. She could feel some of the tears slip down her cheeks, her body shaking with the trauma and the pain that she felt. She could barely tell that her wrist was damaged, even though moving it even just slightly caused her to clamp her mouth shut. She dipped her finger in the red of her abdomen, hissing at every move that she made. He could come back. He could think that one stab wasn’t enough and take her out. 

Naegi.

She looked over her shoulder, trying not to jostle herself too much as she painstakingly wrote Leon’s name. She could feel her wrist throb and the knife in her body moved steadily as she breathed and jostled herself to write. She tried to keep herself as still as she possibly could, but she was still disturbing her wrist and her wound, making the knife tear her apart inside.

Naegi was smart. He was always observant to other people and their pain. She was certain that her message wouldn’t be mistranslated. She was certain that the people in her class would know exactly what happened.

She…

Knew that she was going to have to apologize to him. For ruining his shower, for trashing his bedroom. She was going to have to really apologize for thinking that she could bring herself to murder someone. She had made the mistake of choosing Leon. He was stronger than her, he was more determined to live than she thought he was. She thought that...she picked a good target. She thought it would go down a lot more smoothly than it did. She relied too heavily on the thought that men wouldn’t attack a woman. She definitely didn’t think that Leon would have the guts to fight against her. Maybe if she hadn’t brought back that katana….

She looked at her wound again, it was getting harder to breathe. The blood was seeping, the knife moved and cut a little deeper into her flesh, but the pain was starting to become numb. Just an annoyance. She could remove the knife, but...she read somewhere that if she did that, she would bleed out faster and it would make even more of a mess. She tried to lift her hands, but found them heavy as weights.

She couldn’t feel her legs. She couldn’t tell if she was still shaking. She could feel a chill going up from the bottom of her feet and crawling steadily up her legs, towards the wound and up to her chest. She could feel death’s cold breath gently carcass her face as she slowly slipped away from the living plane.

She vaguely wondered how Leon was going to get rid of the bloodstains on his shirt. She wondered how he was going to hide the crime. She wondered if he would straight up confess, be the bigger person than she was. She gritted her teeth angrily. It was so unfair that he was going to be able to get out. It was so unfair that he was going to see whoever it was on his motive video.

She thought her friends all collapsed on the stage.

If they met her now, would they recognize her through the twisted motive, or would they not be able to see her anymore since she tried to get her hands bloodied? Sayaka thought that she was willing to do anything for her friends. She got into being an idol by doing the classic trick everyone talked about. 

She wasn’t sure what made her feel dirtier. The guilt of that or the guilt of this.

Oh god was she making sense anymore?

Her chest was starting to hurt. She could feel her heart thumping in her ears. She closed her eyes, the double vision was finally getting to her and she was starting to lose all ability to think.

Naegi.

She prayed that he could still see her, even if no one else looked past her actions and the bloody clothes. 


	2. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina thought that she had a good positive outlook. Nothing can get her down for long! At least, she thought so until people started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Comfort Foods, Comfort Eating, Good thoughts just bad way at going about it.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves. Also thank you so much for the support! Kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions are all appreciated! I'm always grateful!

It was the little things. It was always the little things. Asahina liked to think that she was pretty optimistic, with a water off the duck’s back type of deposition. She liked to think that nothing could get her down, even when it seemed pretty dark. Her swim team losing to the other high school’s swim team? No matter, just gotta practice harder. She didn’t do enough weights, she didn’t do enough swimming. No big deal. Makoto getting hurt and getting a concussion when he slipped on a slippery floor and dragged her down with him? No matter! It was just a sprain and he was hurt much worse than she was! She was just grateful that she had muscles to carry him, even if he threw up on her because of the headache.

Asahina really thought herself to be cheerful and go lucky. She really had thought that this wouldn’t get to her as it did. Her classmates weren’t the problem no! They loved her and she loved them very much, but her teammates? Asahina loved them to death too, but…

Why did they have to go and say it like that?

They had such good practice. Everyone was pulling their weight, and it looked like they were going to win next time for sure! Asahina promised everyone that if they could win, they could do something special, like go to a swim-team movie hang out, or have a picnic in the park.

“You’re just going to bring donuts with you aren’t you?” One of her teammates teased and for one moment, Asahina couldn’t help but to feel that hit.

She..liked donuts yes, but those were a comfort food when she was stressed. An outing wasn’t going to be stressful like that. She had already thought of bringing a nice salad, or a well packed bento that Sakura taught her how to make. She thought about how her dessert was going to be something less sugary and a little more luxurious like an apple or some grapes to celebrate.

  
She supposed that was overthinking it too much, but then it happened again. She was walking out of her classroom and she could see some of her teammates all huddled in a corner. She was about to approach them, see what was up whens he heard her name and - “She knows it’s unhealthy for her right? She’s an athlete. Eating nothing but sugar’s gonna ruin her.”

“I’m concerned too. She’s been eating a lot of them lately. I know that we learned in health class the other day that sugar’s helpful, but the way that she’s consuming it is…”

“I’m worried she’s gonna get really sick.” One of the girls whispered. “I know that i said that she was going to bring a box of them to the picnic, but now I’m thinking she really might and…”

“How are we gonna approach her and tell her she has a problem? We know that’s her comfort food and exams are coming around the corner.”

Asahina felt her shoulders slump, she felt like she was kicked in the stomach. Had she really been eating that much? She didn’t think that she had been. Her weight was healthy, and she didn’t seem to be exhibiting any sort of signs that she was getting out of shape. She could still run even though it was getting kinda hard to breathe. She contributed that to the winter though. She also could do all of her workouts pretty easily enough. She didn’t seem to struggle. 

She still fit into her clothes so she knew  _ that  _ wasn’t a problem but….

Asahina slipped away from her friends as she thought about what they were saying. Her chest hurt and she went into the bathroom to try to wash her face before the tears spilled. She was being silly. She was being absolutely silly. She was taking everything they were saying out of proportion. She was overreacting. She was just being silly.

She could go out there and tell them that wasn’t true. Then they’d think that she was listening into the conversation. Then they’d think that she was being rude. Then they’d accuse her of not eating right and going after sugar like it was an  _ addiction. _ She wiped her eyes as she hiccuped. 

Her classmates would be by her side. They’d tell her what they thought. Makoto for sure! Kyoko didn’t say anything and she was the Ultimate Detective so...her friends were just concerned. They didn’t know her like her classmates knew her. She tried to steady her breathing and looked at herself in the mirror.

She slapped herself twice on the cheek, pulling herself together. She couldn’t let a bunch of words just tear her self-esteem like that! She was better than that! She walked out of the bathroom with as much confidence as she could and went straight to her class. 

She was Aoi Asahina for goodness sake! She could take on the world!

X

She in fact couldn’t take on the world. Come lunch time, Asahina thought about what her friends said. Her bento was perfectly healthy! Not a sugar or donut in sight. Though her bag said another story. There were a pack of donuts that were squirreled away just in case she was getting too stressed out, and she was starting to crave. 

“What is the problem, Asahina my girl?” Sakura asked as she took out her bento. Asahina always was impressed with the arrangement. Sakura ate a lot because she was a bodybuilder. There was steamed vegetables and delicious meat that was arranged in a colorful and inviting manner. 

“Nothing really.” Asahina tried to wave it off, but she knew it was better to be honest about how she was feeling. “It’s just...Sakura-chan do you think that I...eat too many donuts?”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and Asahina felt her stomach turn into a nauseous knot.  _ Oh.  _ “I think that,” Sakura said slowly, “it is a coping mechanism that you are dependent on.” She paused thoughtfully. “You eat other things, however. You are careful to make sure that your meals are properly balanced. Sometimes I am concerned for you when exams come, as you go through more sugar than I can keep up with.”

“I see.” Asahina mused thoughtfully. “I know that it’s a comfort for me, but I also know that if I’m eating too much it can really hurt later.”

“...I do not mean to concern you, but I have noticed that you’re getting slower in your runs.” Sakura mused. “But I can’t tell if that’s because you’re getting sick, or if it’s because of consumption of sugar.”

“Ugh, if I’m getting sick then that’s the last thing I need.” Asahina groaned and Sakura gave her a pleasant smile. “Though my chest has started to hurt lately when I run.”

“I would advise you to take it easy. You push yourself too hard in the winter and you concern me when you run when it’s snowing outside.”

“Hey I have to show that I’m not that weak!” Asahina grinned.

“Being strong enough to run in snow is not showing anything,” Sakura replied, and there was that stinging again. It...felt like it was getting right underneath Asahina’s skin. Why did… “Especially if you’re getting sick. You’ll only wear yourself down more.”

Why was everyone so concerned about her? She knew her body best right? She knew when she shouldn’t be pushing herself. She knew when she was eating too many donuts. She knew when she was overtaxing herself. She just said that her chest was starting to hurt. If it was a cold, then she could definitely beat it, but it only happened during certain times, so it was nothing to worry about.

“Asahina, my girl?” Sakura asked, breaking through Asahina’s thoughts. “Did I say something to hurt you?”

Asahina bit her bottom lip. “It’s nothing. It’s fine.” She said after a moment. “You didn’t say anything. I’m just thinking.”

But it hurt. 

It really really hurt.

If she snuck into the bathroom after lunch to eat her pack of donuts and try to stop herself from crying about how bad this day was, and about how everyone was treating her, then that wasn’t anyone’s business but her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support. Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions, and Comments are always appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
